The Passion of Crime
by OniiStar
Summary: *CHAPTER 9 UP* Hotaru, Usagi, and Rei are a trio called the Dark Angels, they are the wanted criminals in the world, but the GW boys are determined to catch them...r/r
1. Chapter 1

The Passion of Crime  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this takes place after Endless Waltz and the sailor scouts never existed. But, Hotaru still has the ability to heal things and all. Hotaru, Usagi, and Rei are basically the galaxy's most wanted criminals now, since they are known for robbing, hacking, and framing. They are the best of the best of the best basically. Well, Usagi isn't a ditz in my fic and Rei doesn't fight with her and stuff so yeah. R/R   
  
Ages:  
GW pilots17  
SM Characters16  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Demon sat down, and quickly her hands flew over the keyboard, typing many things in. "Access Denied," the computer said. She typed in more codes, and the computer said, "Access Granted." She grinned behind her clown mask, and typed some bar codes, telling the computer to send small amounts of money to separate bank accounts little by little. She shut her laptop, then pulled out the wires connected to the bank's main computer system. Demon slid the laptop into a leather case, and holding her silver gun, she walked out pointing it at the hostages.   
  
"Done?" her masked comrade, Death, asked. She nodded, and the two ushered the hostages out of the bank. It was raining, and the rain quickly soaked their black bodysuits, making them almost shiver from the cold, almost. The Preventers were standing out there, guns pointed at the huge crowd walking out.   
  
"Where are they?" Sally Po asked, scanning the group. "Sally, we can't find them. The crowd is confusing us," one of the Preventers reported. "Curse you, Dark Angels," Sally murmured under her breath. "Yuy, Maxwell, stand down; they escaped," Sally spoke through the walkie talkie. "We reject that order," a monotone voice spoke. "What?! But, they're gone," Sally spoke.   
  
"Hey Sally! Just take care of the hostages," another voice, this one slightly cheerful, spoke. Heero and Duo were on the roof of the building across the bank; the building was actually the apartments of many of the hostages down there. They were acting as snipers trying to hit one of the Dark Angels. Heero stared through the small telescope (AN: I have no idea about guns and stuff.) and saw a person in a body suit, holding a leather bag. "Target spotted," Heero said.   
  
Before Heero could shoot, another angel pointed at them, and the two took off running.   
  
"Kuso! They spotted us!" Demon said, as they ran down the street. "Well, this just gets us away from them faster, ne?" Death said. A black van pulled up, and they hopped into the open back, quickly gripping onto the seat ahead of them. "Miss me?" a voice asked jokingly. "Just drive!" the two shouted. The black van made a full 180 turn, and the front faced the group of Preventers, shooting at them.   
  
"Don't they give up?" the driver asked, and pressed her foot on the accelerator, causing them to speed forward. The bullets glanced off the bullet proof window, as the Preventers quickly scattered to the side. Death sent their mark flying towards them on an arrow, which landed between one of the men's legs, leaving the man to gulp. There was a note attached to it, and a hand picked up the arrow, and pulled the note off. "Looks like they left us a love letter, how sweet," the person said.   
  
A picture of a gingerbread man running from police was beautifully drawn on the top of the note, with a small quote at the bottom, "You can't catch me, oh you can't catch me...."   
  
Heero snatched the note from Duo's hand, and balled it up, throwing it on the ground.   
  
*~~~~* At the Grande Hotel *~~~~*  
"We did it girls!" Usagi said. She high fived her partners in crime, and the trio grinned triumphantly. They had just pulled off a stunt with the former Gundam pilots helping the Preventers, that's an achievement. "Let's give a toast!" Rei said. "To our future, which will hopefully be rich and wonderful," Hotaru said, holding up her wine glass. "And full of lots of dreamy boys," Usagi added on. "I definitely toast to that," Rei said, as the three let their wine glasses hit each other with a clinking sound.   
  
The trio laughed, as they celebrated well into the night.....  
  
  
To Be Continued....maybe...  
  
  
AN: Well, this is my second fic, and this idea kept bugging me. I will only continue if I receive reviews from people, if I decided it isn't liked enough, it goes bye bye. Well time for the polls:  
  
Hotaru/ Duo or Quatre   
Usagi/ Trowa or Wufei or Heero  
Rei/ Wufei or Trowa  
  
By the way, the reason I didn't put Heero for Hotaru is because I have a fic that is going to have them paired up basically.. so... yeah! 


	2. chapter 2

The Passion of Crime  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: Woah! Look at all the reviews I got for the first chapter. I'm so happy! Well, here is the new chapter for my loyal fans! R/R  
  
Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies.  
  
  
~********~  
The next day the girls went shopping for new supplies, and a new vehicle. They pulled into the garage of an old, run-down warehouse, and the garage door slowly closed, the wheels squeaking with loud protest. They opened the van door, and they stepped out, holding two black leather briefcases. A young man in his late 20s stepped out of a small office room, and greeted them with a smile. "Back so soon?" he asked jokingly.   
  
"You ripped us off," Phoenix said, pulling out a dangerously sharp dagger from her coat. The young man gulped and said, "Yeah, well. It was all I had." "Yeah right. Who are you really?" Demon asked, from behind her clown mask. It had a tear drop painted under the upside down 'U' shaped eyes. And the lips were red, and in a sad smile, as in the tragedy mask. "I'm Nickolas, I told you," the young man said, sweating nervously. Demon smirked, then laughed, "We're joking man. Sheesh, loosen up." Nickolas looked as if he was about to die right there, but he laughed along with them, very nervous.   
  
Phoenix put her dagger away, and smiled behind her mask, "Anyways, we need a new vehicle for our work. And, some new artillery(sp?), not to mention a new get-away motorcycle for each of us." "Going altogether this time, girls?" an older man said, stepping out from the shadows. Death nodded, and each of their had a smile on their face. They would trust this guy with their lives, which is basically what they did when they asked for anything.   
  
"So, Vaun, what rides do you have for us now?" Demon asked. "I was saving this one for you guys," said the older man, Vaun, grinning. He gestured for his assistant to pull off the plastic cover off a vehicle, and Nickolas did so. Under the cover was a brand new silver Monte Carlo, glittering in all its fantastic glory. Death placed her briefcase on the ground, and pulled off her right glove as she approached the car. She ran her hand along its front, and smirked behind her mask, as she saw the new gadgets added in. She opened the door, and sat in the driver seat, gesturing for the other two to come check it out. Phoenix, who was the usual driver, nodded in approval as she saw many digital screens appear on the place where the radio went.   
  
"This is a tight little thing you got here Vaun," Demon complimented. Death got out of the vehicle, and the radio immediately appeared, but disappeared as soon as Phoenix sat down. "And, it knows its mommies, too," Phoenix said with amusement in her voice. "How much?" Demon asked. "For you, I ask for only 200,000," Vaun said. "Not a chance. No higher than 125,000," Demon responded. "130 and I'll toss in the three motorcycles, along with a new laptop for your computer pal," Vaun negotiated. Demon thought for a moment, then seeing the slight nod of her partners, rested the briefcases on the Monte Carlo. She opened the latches, and neatly stacked 100s were shown, "Here, 140 even. We need 15 mini explosives, 10 mimeras (AN: Mini cameras), and the usual guns with ammo," Demon said.   
  
"Nickolas, get their stuff," Vaun ordered his assistant. Nickolas pulled the plastic covers off of three motorcycles, each black with their own different color flames on the sides. The flame colors were red, silver, and gold, which were the Dark Angels three colors telling everyone that they had made the hit. Nickolas went to the back, and moments later came out, rolling a cart with a few briefcases on it towards them.  
  
After checking their purchases, they loaded the motorcycles in the back of the black van, and Death followed them in the Monte Carlo.   
  
*~~~* Winner Corporation *~~~*  
"Miss Tenshi, I'm going for a lunch break," a male teen, with platinum blond hair, said. He was being accoumpanied by two men, one with a long braid up to his hips, and another with unruly dark brown hair. "I'll keep an eye on the building then sir," Miss Tenshi replied in a sweet voice. "You enjoy yourself now," she said, as he left. She quickly walked to the large window in his office, and peeked outside to make sure they got in the car and left.   
  
Pulling out a small palm-sized screen, she looked at all the halls using the mimeras to make sure it wasn't a trick. Quickly, she removed her blue wig, and her raven hair fell down to her shoulders, and she quickly stripped out of the grey dress. She was now standing in her black body suit, wearing her clown mask, which had a mischievious smile on it face. Neatly folding her clothes, she placed them in a duffel bag, and places the blue wig on top of it. She pulled out her cell, and in a few seconds it rang, quickly she answered. "Death, systems checked and ready," she spoke in monotone. "Demon, all explosives ready. Phoenix is waiting in the dark alley, located at point 5A," the other monotone voice, Demon, spoke. "Let the music play," Death said. Suddenly, loud rumbles were heard, as explosions were set off around the building, blocking off the central vaults chamber.   
  
"And, the games start now," Demon answered. They hung up, and quickly the plan was set into action, Demon was on her laptop scanning the large building for any approaching bodies. Death ran into the room, and quickly set her laptop on the counter, processing information into the laptop. The huge vault opened, and revealed many bars of silver and gold, along with irreplaceable antiques and paintings.  
  
Death calmly walked pass the unimportant items, and approached a smaller vault in the back. She placed a wire that was attached to a small calculator type machine, with that done, she pressed the red button on it. The huge combination lock crankily started turning, then she placed her contacts on. The retina scanner scanned her eyes, then the computer screen falshed the words, "Access Granted". Death opened the vault, and a single CD case was sitting on a shelf, she grabbed it and in its place put a note. She turned to leave, and the vault closed again, quickly she shoved the things she used in a bag, and ran out of the central vault.   
  
She tossed the bag to Demon, who was waiting by the door, "Let's get back to your office." They ran to the office, and Death stripped down, then quickly slid her secretary clothes on. She placed the wig on, and Demon left the room, tossing on the floor the remainders of the sleeping gas. Miss Tenshi sat in her chair, her body carefully placed on her desk, as if she was caught by surprise.   
  
Demon had hopped onto the window cleaner's little stand, and dropped the duffel bag below her. Phoenix caught the falling bag, and quickly hopped into her motorcycle, and sped off. Fifteen minutes later, Quatre and Duo came back surprised, and shocked, at the mess in the halls surrounding the central vault. The people were already waking up, and Quatre left Duo to check on the central vault.   
  
When Duo came back, he saw Miss Tenshi crying and looking very frightened, "I would understand, Mr. Winner, if you fire me." "Miss Tenshi, I assure you I am not going to fire you," Quatre said kindly. Miss Tenshi left to the lady's restroom, and sat stood in the stall, holding an earpiece to her ear.   
  
"Quatre, the blueprints are gone," Duo said. Quatre's kind face vanished, and he looked at Duo, frowning, "This fire is growing each time they strike. What are they doing?" "I found this in it's place," Duo said. He handed Quatre the note, and it read:  
  
Hickory Dickory Dock  
The mouse ran up the clock  
The clock stuck one  
And the mouse ran down  
Meanwhile, we stole your Gundams!  
  
Dark Angels  
  
Quatre crumbled the note, and threw it in the waste basket, "We have to tell Sally, and the others. This fire needs to be put out." Meanwhile, Miss Tenshi walked back into the room, and winked at the window cleaner, who nodded slightly.   
  
To be continued.....  
~***********~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, it looks like this story was really liked. I hope you enjoy this fic, and I'm trying to update it at least once a week depending on reviews. Romance will be in here! I promise! Well keep voting. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Passion of Crime  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I decided to give you all another chapter for being so loyal. It's not very action packed but... it has to be there. I'm trying to reveal the Dark Angels' plot little by little in the story. Yes, romance is coming in soon. Just not as you expected it. Well, I hope you all keep reading! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimers: Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
These are the winning couples!   
  
Hotaru/Trowa1  
Hotaru/Heero1  
Hotaru/Duo26  
Hotaru/Quatre1  
  
Usagi/Trowa3  
Usagi/Wufei7  
Usagi/Heero21  
  
Rei/Wufei23  
Rei/Heero2  
Rei/Duo1  
Rei/Trowa5  
  
~*****************************************************~  
Rei walked into the room, holding two cans of Mountain Dew, and tossed one to the golden haired lady on the bed. The teen looked up and caught the drink, popping the top off, she took a sip. "Usagi, did you get past the firewalls yet?" Rei asked the golden haired teen. "I'm not the experienced hacker, Hotaru is," Usagi said, her fingers moving across the keyboard, as she glared at the screen. "Need help?" a voice asked from near the door. Rei looked at the door, and saw Miss Tenshi leaning on the doorway, wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt that showed her slim waist, and blue jeans, that hugged her hips. "Take off that wig, you don't want to mess it up," Rei said. Hotaru took the wig off, and gestured for them to give her room. Hotaru sat on the bed, and frowned at the screen, "What kind of firewalls are these?" "I don't know, but the 'round about' trick didn't work, and neither did the 'hopping bunny' trick," Usagi told her.   
  
"Well, let's see if 'alphabet soup' is all it needs," Hotaru murmured. Quickly she typed in the best 'open-up' words that ever existed- "openupyoustupidpieceofcrap''. The firewalls quickly disappeared, and the dark haired hacker accessed the plans to creating the Gundams. She slid the laptop in front of Usagi, and smirked, "It just wanted something to eat." Usagi slid the laptop in front of Rei, "Well, start using your engineering skills and improvise, changing all that needs changing." Rei, cracked her knuckles, and started typing, the glow of the laptop lighting her face up.   
  
"So, what's the next target?" Hotaru asked Usagi. "I have to go to Dr. M, so she can give us the parts that are available to her, then we hit the mansion where Mr. Winner and his buddies are currently staying," Usagi said, taking a sip of her Mountain Dew. "Sounds dangerous," Rei said, never taking her eyes off the screen. "Sounds risky," Usagi said. Hotaru grinned, "Sounds fun!"   
  
"Well, our only problem is..." Usagi trailed off there. "Is...?" Hotaru asked. "We have to cover up our plans, so one of us needs to get into the mansion, and sneak the things out, little by little," Usagi told them. "While the other two have to distract the pilots by stealing more things," Rei finished. She closed the programs, and the shut the laptop cover, as she looked at her two partners.   
  
"Well, I can't, I'm not that good at sneaking into places, Hotaru is. She's the silent one," Rei said. "So, Hotaru it is," Usagi said. "Wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this?" Hotaru asked. "No," the two replied casually. "This sucks," Hotaru said, glaring at the two. "Well, you can start tomorrow, since I have set up a job meeting for a teaching job at the mansion," Usagi said. "A weekend job?!" Hotaru practically shouted. "And, I was thinking that I was luckier than those other people who had to work 24/7," Hotaru muttered, as she headed to her small room in the hotel.   
  
*~~~~* Job Meeting *~~~~*  
DING DONG.  
  
Duo rushed down the stairs, and to the front door, opening it excitedly. His eyes fell upon a goddess with wavy light brown hair, and emerald eyes, standing in a pair of dark blue jeans, and white shirt, with a black vest over it. "Hello. Can I help you?" he asked. "Yeah, you can. I'm here about a job meeting for the teaching job," Hotaru explained. A blank expression crossed his face, as he blinked. "For the weekend schooling here...." Hotaru added.   
  
'I'm sure I got the address right,' Hotaru thought.   
  
"Oh yeah! This way," he exclaimed. He opened the door wider, and she slipped under the teen's arm, and waited for him to escort her. "Jeez, check out this place," Hotaru murmured in awe. "Pretty cool, ne?" Duo said, hearing her remark. Hotaru, shocked that he had heard her, said, "Yeah it is."   
  
Duo led her to a ball room, and as he opened the door, she saw at least 13 desks in the huge room. She immediately recognised Quatre, who was teaching very loud and disrespectful children.   
  
'Maybe if I whack them all upside the head hard enough, they'll pay attention,' she thought, grinning inwardly.  
  
Duo closed the door behind her, and decided to stay and watch what the kids would do to this fragile looking lady. "Hey, Quatre! The lady for the job is here," Duo shouted over the noise. The students quieted down a bit, and curiously looked at their new victim. "Well, I'm going to give you an audition. Try to get them to do their math problems, but don't be too rough on them," Quatre said. Duo and Quatre walked out and headed towards the main computer room in the mansion. They had cameras in the ball room to watch the lady do her work.  
  
*~~~~* Ball room *~~~~*  
'They have cameras in this room to watch me, I know it,' Hotaru thought. "Okay, students!" Hotaru said, clapping her hands together. The students ignored her and continued to throw things at her. One paperball came flying towards Hotaru's face, but Hotaru caught it with her hand, without even looking where it was going. The students became silent and looked at her in shock. "Now, according to this paper, there are 8 paperballs flying at the teacher, 5 of them hit her, so how many missed?" Hotaru asked. The students slowly raised their hands one by one and Hotaru chose a very wild looking boy. "Three paperballs missed the teacher," he said, looking smugly at the other students.   
  
"Okay, toss me two paperballs," Hotaru said. The boy tossed to her two paperballs, and she caught one. "Okay, he gave me two paperballs, and I caught one, how many did I miss?" she asked. "You missed one!" another boy said. Duo and Quatre watched in pure shock, as the students actually started working on their math work. "Yo man. You are definitely hiring her!" Duo said. "You would have said that to me even if they continued to ignore her," Quatre said. Duo grinned, and slapped Quatre on the back in a friendly gesture, "You know me too well."   
  
Quatre and Duo walked back into the ball room, and was surprised when they heard loud pop music playing. Hotaru had her feet up on the desk, and she was leaning back in the chair, watching the students. When she saw Quatre, she quickly stood up and turned off the music, "Sorry about that sir." "No problem," Quatre said, smiling.   
  
'I wonder if this guy ever gets fed up with smiling,' Hotaru thought.  
  
"So, miss, what is your name?" Quatre asked. "Hikari Tsukino," Hotaru replied. "Well, Hikari, you're hired if you come to dinner tonight," Duo said. "Duo! Please excuse his manners," Quatre said. "Aw come on Q. You need a girl!" Duo whispered to Quatre. Quatre's face flushed as he looked at Hikari, "You don't have to attend if you don't want to." "I think I will, if you don't mind," Hikari said.   
  
'Tonight will be the perfect chance to take something. I'll just take something then leave, as Death of course,' Hotaru thought.  
  
"Mind? We don't mind at all!" Duo said, grinning. "Well, what time?" Hikari asked. "8:00, then you can spend the night," Duo said. Hikari blushed, not because it fit her character, but because she never stayed the night at any place but with her partners.   
  
'She's awfully cute. I swear, if I wasn't trying to hook her up with Quatre, I would have asked her out,' Duo thought.  
  
"Well, I have to be going now. See you tonight!" she said, as she practically rushed out of the room. As she walked pass Duo, a camera click was heard, as the two who claim to be the 'Bringer of Death' got a picture taken of them.   
  
To be Continued......  
  
~************************************************************~  
  
  
Author's Notes: Nothing exciting in this chapter, but there should be in the next. Anyways, I'm trying to figure out if they should get caught and stuff. By the way, THE VOTING IS OVER! No more votes will be accepted. Thanks all for reading and I hope you get to review for this chapter as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Passion of Crime  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: I have nothing to say! Lucky you!  
  
Disclaimers: The usual apply.  
  
~*************~   
Hotaru sighed as she walked home, 'I wonder if I will actually be able to attend this dinner.'   
  
"I'm home," Hotaru said, as she walked into the hotel room. She heard voices coming from the main room in the large suite, and she stood behind the wall, peeking in. She saw her two friends communicating through the television screen to their head boss. She walked in, and looked at Demon, who was wearing her impassive mask, as was Phoenix.   
  
They didn't acknowledge her presence, but they knew she was there, "Ah, Death. I am glad you have come at the moment you have. We were just about to discuss the mission." The voice was light, and casual, and they knew why their boss was so carefree about whether they failed and died during the mission, there was always back-ups.   
  
"We do not have full access to the parts...yet. We have the CD with the plans, and Phoenix has finished improving everything. There should be no faults on the suits, and we will commence Operation Saturn," Demon said, her voice imitating that of a robot's. "Angels, this is a very important task that I rest upon you, and if you fail, you will be thrown to the streets again, treated like the garbage we found you as," the voice said.   
  
The screen again resumed its normal activity, and as soon as it did the woman in the movie said, "I have never lived, so I can't die. No, I can only disappear into the shadows, but then, I can't disappear neither, can I? What a web we weave ourselves, stuck within its trap for so long that we no longer know what we are weaving." Suddenly, the woman was shot by a grinning man, "It seems like you can die. Ashame, you didn't run when you had the chance."  
  
Rei turned the television off, and sighed, "I always hated that movie." Usagi nodded, and said, "So... how did it go?" "I'm invited to a dinner thing," Hotaru said. "A dinner party? Do you have their number?" Usagi asked. "Yes," Hotaru answered, picking up their cordless phone.   
  
She dialed Quatre's number, and a cheerful voice answered, "Hello." "Hey, is this Duo?" Hotaru asked. "Yeah, who's this?" Duo's voice became suspicious. "It's me, Hikari. Duh!" Hotaru said, glaring at her snickering partners. "Oh! Sup?" Duo asked, his voice becoming less dark. "No time for talk Duo. I have to go away, and I won't be back. Can you tell Quatre, that I'm sorry for any inconveniences," Hotaru said, despising Hikari's voice and her snickering partners. "What's the matter?" Duo asked, his voice hinted with worry.   
  
"Family emergency," Hotaru answered. "Oh, well sure. No problem," Duo said. "Okay, sayonnara," Hotaru said, hanging up. Duo hung up on the other line as well, and left to tell Quatre.   
  
"It's me, Hikari. Duh!" Rei laughed, imitating Hotaru's voice. "Go ahead, laugh all you want, but wait until you have to do a job like that," Hotaru said, glaring at Rei. The three angels packed up, leaving the suite to look as if no one had actually lived there.   
  
*~~~~* 1 year later *~~~~*  
A woman with shoulder length black hair, and dark violet eyes, walked through the crowded city streets.   
  
'Finally, some real air. No more of that fake stuff! I wonder.. what time is it?' she thought to herself.   
  
She glanced at a huge digital sign that hung out over a store, and it scrolled the temperature, time, date, and advertisements.   
It was 53 degrees out, and she was wearing a dark blue tanktop, her blue jean jacket slung over her left shoulder carelessly. Everyone else seemed to be wearing think jackets, and some stared at her as if she was crazy.   
  
'Hm... 4:31,' Hotaru thought, she went to the center of the city, where the same screen that displayed the Eve Wars was located. "Miss Pacifist, I'm ready for you," she murmured, as Relena's face appeared on the screen, wishing everyone a 'merry holidays'. She felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket, and she pulled out the cell, and smirked.   
  
"And, our plan commences," she whispered. She read the text:  
  
The circus is back....  
And it's time for their first act...  
  
She pressed the star button on her cell, and immediately images of the Gundams appeared on the screen, battles being displayed, along with the faces of the pilots. The crowd began to murmur loudly, and more and more people came in to see the screen. Hotaru stayed to see the last message displayed on the screen, it read:  
  
Patty Cake, Patty Cake  
Baker's men  
Bake me a cake as fast as you can  
Roll it, and pat it  
And mark it with a 'D'  
And give an applause   
For the Dark Angels 3!  
  
She heard a man beside her say, "The Dark Angels, they're back!" She heard another speak to the first, "Dark Angels?" "Yes, the criminals that have outwitted even the Gundam pilots!"   
  
She walked away, knowing everyone would see the message, and only a few would know the meaning of it. It was a challenge, a challenge to the Gundam pilots, a challenge to all that stand in their way.   
  
*~~~~* Duo's POV *~~~~*  
He was running through the streets, heading back to his place, when he passed a large crowd gathered around the huge screen. He looked up in time to see the whole display, and after the small rhyme, he grinned, and thought, 'I accept your challenge.'  
  
He turned to see a woman walking away, wearing summer attire, the cold seeming to not effect her at all. He quickly began heading towards her, and noticed she turned around a corner. When he turned he didn't see her, anywhere.   
  
'She couldn't have gotten far,' he thought. He continued to search, as the same woman walked out of the shadows, heading in the opposite direction, a smirk on her face.   
  
~***************~ To be continued....? ~***************~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, after a long debate with myself, I have decided to make sure they won't get caught... too easily. And, I know.. where is the dang romance... but I'm planning something big, and those rhymes aren't easy to think up ya know. So, I hope you review so I can get my lazy but away from the TV and kitchen... hehe ^.^'.. so I can write more! Well, I hope you aren't too disappointed about Hotaru not going to the party and all but hey.. I had to do it!   
  
I left you all hanging on a few things... and well I did it for a reason that...... I don't know of... as of yet though, so don't hit me. . 


	5. Chapter 5

The Passion of Crime  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Author's Notes: Read and Review, or else I'll update less often.  
  
Disclaimer: You know, the usual.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Usagi walked out of the clock shop, and shoved her hands into her pocket, her hair was now cut to mid-back, and she wore a white tanktop, a black jean jacket slung over her shoulder. Sunglasses were placed on top of her head, as she headed towards the warehouse. She was on an assassination mission, and someone had given out the Dark Angels' location a few times in the past. She had to pay them back, but first, she pulled out the gun she had bought from the warehouse, and cautiously bent down, pretending to tie her shoes.   
  
  
She placed the newspaper which concealed the weapon on the ground, and walked away. Suddenly, she felt a heated gaze upon her neck, and slightly turned her head to see who was staring at her so. She spotted a man, around her age, with unruly dark brown hair, and Prussian blue eyes.   
  
  
'Heero Yuy,' she thought, and continued walking.   
  
  
She turned a corner, and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Everyone was minding their own business, so she easily jumped into the large oak tree. Usagi was near the park area, and when she saw the guy walk in the direction of an electronics store, she pulled out her cell, and typed in a text message.   
  
  
The message read:  
  
  
The circus is back....  
And it's time for their first act...  
  
  
Her answer to the message was the loud murmurs of many crowds, as they moved in closer to the television screens. She hopped down, and opening the driver's door to a dark green luxury car, she threw the driver onto the street. Usagi stepped on the gas peddle, and left the driver coughing from the smoke of the exhaust pipes.   
  
  
She turned up the volume of the radio, and listened to the classical masterpiece of Mozart, driving over the bridge, and to the small cottage on the outskirts of town. She met up with Rei and Hotaru, tossing the keys into the Rei's hands.  
  
  
"If you needed transportation you could have told me," Rei said, looking at Usagi seriously.   
  
  
They were all acting tense and serious lately because of the secret that they hide in the vast ocean under the bridge.   
  
  
"We are trying to keep a low profile on our activities you know," Hotaru added.   
  
  
Usagi looked at her comrades, "We have to talk."   
  
  
They walked inside, each taking their seats on the furniture, all of them lying down.   
  
  
"I met 01 today," Usagi said, turning her head to look at Rei and Hotaru.   
  
  
A lock of golden hair fell in front of her face, and she raised a hand to brush it away.   
  
"02 spotted me as well," Hotaru said, not caring to look at them.   
  
  
"It's just as well, I mean, we are going to surrender to them, aren't we?" Rei asked.   
  
  
"Let's just hope they don't take the challenge seriously. If they did, we would be carrying out Siver's plans," Usagi said, after a moment of silence.   
  
"So, Usagi, you have the plans on how to get caught?" Rei asked, glancing at the slim, dark haired figure across from her.   
  
  
Usagi saw Rei's glance, and she too looked at Hotaru's barely moving body. During their stay at L9, Usagi had gotten in trouble with some gang, and Hotaru had busted her out, but she went past her limits, and caught a type of sickness that they mostly took care of. But, it left her body in a very weak state, causing her to change in life.   
  
  
She wasn't as energetic as before, and now stayed behind on their casual, and very unimportant crimes. She used to have a huge appetite, like Rei and Usagi, but now she rarely ate, and when she did it was just enough for her to sustain life. Hotaru was living up to her true code name, Death; her cheerful smiles were now antiques that Rei and Usagi cherished, and the other smiles left them to move away.   
  
  
"Yes, down to our dramatic tale," Usagi said, hoping to brighten things up.  
  
  
Hotaru slightly turned her head, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Usagi and Rei exchange concerned glances.   
  
  
"The plan commences today, correct?" Hotaru asked.   
  
  
"Yeah, Hotaru maybe you should-" Usagi started, but backed off when her eyes were locked in a death grip with violet ones.  
  
  
"Usagi, I know what I have to do. I don't need your pity, ok? Let's just go," Hotaru sat up, and got up to slide into her outfit.   
  
  
Usagi's crystal blue eyes flashed with pain, as she bit her bottom lip, and quickly stood up to change as well.   
  
  
'Hotaru... what happened to you? Where is the playful comrade we once knew? You're breaking our hearts... don't you know that?' Rei thought, as she stood up to change as well.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That Night *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
They slid easily into Quatre's mansion, immediately splitting up to head to the guys' rooms. Death stealthily entered one room, while Demon entered another room, leaving Phoenix to choose a room, which she did. They didn't know which room they had entered, but it didn't matter since they were fully prepared, and ready.  
  
  
The only problem they would encounter after this point, would be.... two pilots could walk in on any one of them, leaving two of them to have to watch their backs and the owner of the room.   
  
  
~************************~  
  
  
Author's Notes: A very short chapter, I know. But, I'm trying to update this story, so I can finish it and start another story, and possibly work on my other fic. The next one should be longer, and the plot is confusing, I know, demo... just wait. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Passion of Crime  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 6  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back, and.... hopefully in the next few chapters I will clear things up. I have also realized that my chapters are short... I'll try to fix that but it might be a while before I get the next chapter out. By the way, my school starts Monday... so, I am warning you that my chapters might not come out so frequently... if they do, congrats to me! Well, read and REVIEW! By the way, I love those of you that have reviewed in almost every chapter, it's nice to know I have loyal fans.  
  
*Characters*  
SM Characters 17  
GW Characters 18  
  
Disclaimers: We all know what goes here. I don't own them, just the plot.... which is confusing....   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Hotaru's Chosen Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Death slid the door open, and spotted a figure laying on the bed peacefully. She crept up to the bed, and noticed long strands of hair over a pretty face.  
  
  
'So I get pretty boy,' she thought.   
  
  
She pointed her gun at him, and made a point to make sure the click was heard. Her outstretched arm held her black handgun, which she was pointing at the sleeping teen's head. She clicked the safety off, and without much warning, she was grabbed by the wrist, and pulled on top of the 'pretty boy'.   
  
  
With an easy turn, he flipped her over, so he was on top pinning her to the bed. She gulped, not liking her helpless position against the braided soldier.   
  
  
"Don't you know to knock before you enter," he said, wondering exactly what was going on.  
  
  
He strained his eyes to see who the person was, but the dark made it nearly impossible. He glared heatedly at the dark figure beneath, and spoke again.  
  
  
"Who are you, and who do you work for?"   
  
  
"Hn," was his reply.  
  
  
Duo pulled out his gun from under his pillow, and with one hand pinning his attacker's hands over his head, he pointed it at the figure.   
  
  
"I don't think you want me to use this," Duo said, threateningly.   
  
  
"Get off of me, baka," growled the figure, its voice not as deep as he expected.  
  
  
Duo's eyes widened, but he regained his composure, "Who are you?"  
  
  
"I'm Death."   
  
  
Duo finally realizing what the person met, backed away, and turned the lights on. Sure enough, there was a girl in a tight black bodysuit that covered nearly her entire body.   
  
  
Duo slightly blushed, as the petite teen glared at him, while rubbing her wrists, which were slightly sore.   
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Usagi's Chosen Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Demon entered the room, and spotted a sleeping blond soldier, her eyes glistened with mischief.   
  
  
'Let's have a bit of fun,' she thought, not caring if she made noise.   
  
  
She approached the edge of the bed, where the teen was sleeping on his side, a very peaceful look on his features. She leaned her face close to his, and kissed the tip of his nose, immediately allowing his eyes to flutter open.   
  
  
Crystal blue eyes met aquamarine ones, and soon Quatre's face backed away, a deep reddish color, as Demon giggled. She stopped to look at him, flashing a smile, before pointing her gun at his head.  
  
  
"Wakie wakie sunshine," she said, her accent heavy with Japanese.  
  
  
Quatre slid his gun from under his pillow, and aimed it at Demon's head. Demon raised her hands in the air, her gun hanging loosely on one finger.  
  
  
"Hey, easy with the trigger, I don't feel like get shot today," she spoke.  
  
  
Quatre had a confused expression on his face, "Who are you?"  
  
  
"Demon's the name, at your service," Demon answered, bowing mockingly.  
  
  
Quatre blinked, 'A Dark Angel? Surrendering? Very strange, where are her partners?'  
  
  
Quatre slid off the bed, still keeping the gun pointing at Demon, "Place your weapon on the floor."   
  
  
Demon did as she was told, then sat on the bed examining the pilot carefully.   
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Rei's Chosen Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Phoenix creeped into the room, and spotted a sleeping figure on the bed, when she approached she noticed the long bangs covering one side of his face.  
  
  
'So, I get the silent clown,' she thought.   
  
  
Not really caring how she was going to wake him up, she neared the guy, and tossed her gun on his chest. He quickly sat up, and pointed his gun at her. Her hands were up in the air, signaling that she surrendered, but her eyes seemed to take this matter with amusement.   
  
  
"Who are you?" the very thoughtful pilot asked.  
  
  
"I'm Phoenix, of course."   
  
  
'A Dark Angel.... is this what they were planning the whole time?' Trowa thought.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Hotaru's Chosen Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Death, watched two lights on her watch go on, and she quickly charged the braided pilot. She kicked him in the stomach, and her one shot kick slammed him into the wall, and he gasped for air. He slowly stood up, not feeling very good, but fighting for his life.   
  
  
She smirked as she allowed him to approach her, he faked a punch to her face, and she dodged it, soon realizing her mistake. His other arm grabbed her from around her waist, and he pulled her close to him. He was practically hugging her, keeping her arms to her sides, as she struggled.  
  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" she shouted, knowing this should get the last two up, if they weren't up already.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Usagi's Chosen Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" was heard from Duo's room.  
  
  
Quatre looked at Demon, who smirked at him, "Looks like Duo met my comrade."  
  
  
Quatre and Demon rushed to Duo's room, and saw Duo tightly restraining a Dark Angel.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Rei's Chosen Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" was heard from Duo's room, as the two looked at each other.  
  
  
Phoenix's eyes seemed to twinkle with laughter, as Trowa glanced at her suspiciously, before leading her to Duo's room.  
  
  
He saw all of the other pilots along with two girls, one of which Duo was glaring at.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Duo's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Death pushed herself away, as the three Dark Angels stood side by side, looking at the armed boys.   
  
  
"You think they'll shoot us?" Phoenix asked in monotone.   
  
  
They were now in the presence of their enemy, and rivals, which meant they had to be serious.  
  
  
"Possibly," Demon answered, also in monotone.  
  
  
"We are outnumbered," Death spoke up, glaring so furiously at Duo, that he felt his face melting.  
  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Heero asked, in usual monotone.  
  
  
"You could say that we're here to give you an early Christmas present," Demon said, smiling briefly.  
  
  
"Nani?" Duo asked, seriously confused.   
  
  
"Damare, and follow us," Death said, mumbling in Japanese about Duo needing either a push-up bra or a haircut.  
  
  
This caused a giggle to escape from Phoenix and Demon, who looked at Death, then Duo. Duo heard Death's mumbling with his excellent hearing, and looked at Heero.  
  
  
"What did she just say, Heero?" Duo asked, having a feeling it wasn't a compliment.  
  
  
"She said you needed either a push-up bra or a haircut," Phoenix replied, causing Wufei to snicker.  
  
  
Her gaze shifted to Wufei, and she lashed out as well, "And, you Rat-tail, need to shut up, before we just decide to let a few things slip, like bombs located at the Preventers building, and Relena's place."  
  
  
Wufei glared at Phoenix, who ignored him, and the three hopped out of the window, leaving the boys to quickly run downstairs, and to the front of the mansion. They saw Phoenix, Demon, and Death standing as if they were waiting for something. Suddenly, loud rumblings were heard, as Quatre thanked Allah that the mansion was located away from the city.   
  
  
They looked up, and their faces were clearly shocked as they saw 8 Gundams land side by side each other in front of them.   
  
  
~***********************************************~  
  
Author's Notes: Another chapter! And, I am seriously working on trying to make them longer, but..... yeah. Anyways, the characters are hopefully still in character, and..... I am slowly adding the romance. Come on... the love at first sight clearly won't work for these people! And, in the next chapter, I should hopefully clear up the whole plot thingy. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Passion of Crime  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 7  
  
  
AN: Well, it's midnight and I did this for you all! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: blah blah blah.. I don't own anything but this plot!   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Five of the eight Gundams resembled the original Gundams, but the question the pilots were asking themselves was how. They each suddenly remembered when the Dark Angels broke into the central vault about a year ago at Winner Corporations.   
  
"These are your new Gundams. Rebuilt and everything," Phoenix said, smiling smugly.   
  
"But, there are 3 left over...," Quatre said quizzically. (spelling?)  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, those are our Gundams," Demon answered.   
  
"Your Gundams?! But, how can that be?" Duo asked, looking at them with disbelief.  
  
"Can we explain this tomorrow? That way we can take whatever stupid questions you may ask over and over," Death said, her voice holding an edge to her tone.  
  
Quatre nodded, and Death spoke up, "Enable camouflage mode."   
  
The Gundams seemed to fade into the background, as the ground below the huge pieces of mechanic battle soldiers sank into a hidden basement, which slightly surprised the former pilots.  
  
Death silently walked back into the mansion, giving each of the ex-soldiers of war a silent warning, as she headed to a guest room. Everyone soon followed, Quatre already guessing that the girls knew their way around the mansion.  
  
*~~~~* Next Day *~~~~*  
  
Hotaru was in the hidden basement, checking up on the Gundams to make sure there was no glitches or bugs in them. She had stopped for a few moments to enjoy the annual rising of the sun, signaling a new day for all things living. She was sitting crosslegged on top of her Gundam, Shadows, and when she heard the bright chirping of the birds, she again began her day routinue.  
  
She deleted the mission she received last night, and stifled a yawn, hating herself, and her life. Actually, last night, she had went on a mission to assassinate Nickolas and Vaun, for they were working for the Preventers.   
  
'Demon's supposed to lead us, but all she does is worry about the missions dealing with the Gundam pilots. She needs to grow up!' Hotaru thought angrily.   
  
Ever since Hotaru busted Demon out of the gangster trouble that Demon got into, Hotaru had hated Demon, and herself, with a passion. Now Hotaru goes through the streets at night, eliminating members of any gang, killing them slowly, unmercifully.   
  
*In the Kitchen*   
  
"Hotaru wasn't in her room last night," Rei told Usagi, her violet eyes showing concern.  
  
"Where does she go at night?" Usagi asked, also worried for her long time friend.  
  
"Your friend, Hotaru, goes out killing gangsters," a cheerful voice replied.  
  
"How do you know, Maxwell?" Usagi asked, trying to be as impassive as Hotaru.  
  
"I followed her," Duo simply replied, and then added, "And, don't try to be impassive. It isn't good if you are ridiculed by soldiers."  
  
"Why does she do that?" Quatre asked, curious.  
  
"Jeez, why don't you all just help yourselves to our conversation," Rei said sarcastically.   
  
Basically everyone was in the kitchen, munching on some toast or some type of breakfast. Some were just casually leaning against the wall, waiting for the others to finish, so they can begin asking questions.  
  
"Why do you all commit crimes?" Quatre asked, curious, but trying to be polite about his questions.  
  
"That's easy. We do it for the passion of it," Usagi answered, grinning.  
  
"And Hotaru?" Duo asked, refusing to use the name Death for the "lady".  
  
'If she could be called that,' Duo thought.   
  
"Well, she has always been to herself, and when we first met her, she was a solo assassinator," Usagi said, spilling information to the pilots.   
  
Heero listened intently to the criminal, cursing them mentally for stumping him.  
  
'Kusoyaros... All three of them. What are you all up to?' he thought, his eyes unmercifully narrowing at what seemed like the leader of the small group.  
  
*Hidden Basement*  
  
Duo walked into the hidden basement, and heard the blaring radio, playing the song, "Number One" by Nelly. He also heard the noise of the soft typing on a keyboard, and peered into the area from his spot in the shadows.  
  
He saw a lady with black hair tinted dark purple, sitting in a chair in Deathscythe Hell's cockpit. Her right side was facing him, and he saw that she wore tight black biking shorts that went to her mid-thigh, and a black tube top that had a red rose on it's front. She was very slim, and when she reached across to get her Pepsi, his eyes noticed the muscles underneath her pale skin that contrasted nicely with the dark colors she wore.   
  
Before he could catch himself, his eyes met slightly curious amethyst orbs, that seemed to flare up, showing him her hidden danger. Quickly, he averted his eyes away from hers, and walked down the stairs, heading towards her with long, quick strides.   
  
"Your Gundam isn't completely prepared yet. It needs some parts, so I'm fixing it with some of mines," she answered, looking back at the diagrams in front of her.  
  
"You do realize you need parts, right?" she asked, her voice seeming to mock him.   
  
"Yes, I do," Duo said, acting serious in front of her.   
  
'I still don't like her for being so insulting yesterday. If she wasn't so *insert desired curse in here(optional)* hot maybe being angry at her wouldn't be so difficult!' Duo thought, kicking a picture of himself in his mind.  
  
"But, I need my Gundam now," Duo told her, trying to tell her to get out.  
  
"Well, you won't be able to use your Gundam until I'm done," Hotaru said, obviously not noticing the look in Duo's eyes. He wanted her out of his Gundam.. _now_.  
  
"Please move out of my Gundam... _now_," Duo said, stressing out the word now.  
  
She looked up, and raised a fine, and delicate, eyebrow, "_Your_ Gundam?" She was giving him a very unnerving look, staring him straight in the eyes, just daring him to move her.  
  
Duo stood there, looking down at the woman before him, sitting with both legs over one side of a chair, her body twisted slightly as she had her fingers neatly placed on the home keys. She was a very interesting person, very difficult, but interesting and different from the other women he met.   
  
"Are you sure you are the one called 'the great destroyer'? Duo Maxwell, I believe is what you call your self," she asked, sliding out of the chair, and grabbing her laptop, she headed upstairs. Her voice was mocking him again, and he was getting frustrated by this lady.   
  
"I am positive... Night," Duo said, deciding to play her game.   
  
Hotaru coolly glared at him, and walked away, "Whatever you say junior." She disappeared out of the hidden basement, leaving Duo to stand next to his Gundam, his mouth slightly hanging open, as he stared at the space she once occupied.  
  
'Grr... I really despise you! I hate you! I'm more experienced than you!' Duo thought, his mind screaming at her mentally..  
  
Meanwhile, Hotaru was thinking, 'Night! I was trying to forget that old code name. Why did I ever tell Usagi and Rei who I was back then, as an assassin?'   
  
"Demon, don't you think it is time we talk to the pups," Hotaru said, her voice once again cold.  
  
"Baka, impersonating onna," Duo grumbled, still disliking her for making that comment that one night.  
  
Duo had felt lonely in the basement, so soon after Hotaru left, he followed her, and sat down on a chair behind her.   
  
Without another warning, Hotaru held a dagger to his throat, letting it taste Duo's blood, as some of it dripped down his neck.   
  
"I was Death before you were even man," Hotaru threatened, and added, "Never mind, you were never a man and you never will be."   
  
Hotaru walked away, hands busy cleaning her blood stained dagger, as Quatre tried to calm down Duo.   
  
"I'm getting tired of your insults! Why don't you just come out and fight me, if you're so strong and tough?!! Huh?! Huh?! Why won't you?!" Duo shouted, sometimes even the cheeriest could be pushed over board.. and Hotaru had just pushed Duo's button.   
  
Hotaru ignored him, and caught sight of Wufei's gaze, and tapped her dagger into her palm, the flat cold surface making a soft 'pap pap' sound. Wufei glared at her, already disliking these onnas.  
  
"Men can't even handle a little cut," Rei mumbled, rolling her eyes as Quatre hushed his friend.  
  
Usagi nodded to Hotaru, he made a small gesture with her hand, and Hotaru left, walking past the leaning Trowa. She felt a strong hand grasp around her arm, and she raised her dark violet eyes to meet a warning emerald one.  
  
"Watch how you act, it might not be in your best interests to see how we react," the circus performer whispered, his words warning her.  
  
"If that was a threat, you better use your silence for something better. I have seen what all of you can do, and your best is mere child's play to me," Hotaru said, not caring if everyone heard.   
  
'Hotaru...' Usagi and Rei thought.   
  
Hotaru left the slightly shocked man where he was, his hand falling to his side, as he looked at the staring group.   
  
"What's her problem?" Duo asked, having calmed down during that small scene.   
  
Usagi and Rei stood up, Rei speaking up, "Well, it's late. We will explain everything tomorrow."   
  
'Another day has gone by and we still don't know their purpose for appearing here,' Heero thought.   
  
*~~~~* Hotaru's Room *~~~~*  
  
Hotaru slid into her skin-tight body suit, that covered her entire body. She wore knee-high black boots that laced up in the front, and using a pocket knife, she cut her right index finger. The dark fluid appeared, and Hotaru swiped her finger under her eyes, leaving a blood mark on her face. She was now the original 'Night', the killer assassin of her painful past, the one that brings the darkness.   
  
She slid a black belt around her thin waist, the round metal clasp silver, which nearly completed her outfit, as she slid a leather jacket on, sliding two guns into the hidden pockets in the jacket, a few ammo cases, her dagger, and a few needles, along with some mini explosives.   
  
She hopped out of the window, landing on her motorcycle, and she pressed a small button hidden under the speed meter. She slid a black cap on over her head, the front part that sticks out in the back, placing a piece of Juicy Fruit in her mouth, and chewing on it. The moon's light filtered out from behind the soft clouds, cascading down upon her, as she revved the black motorcycle, the front window gleaming under the pale light.   
  
This dark figure was to begin her nightly killings, as she gave off the appearance of a gang member. She leaned forward, and the fast vehicle sped forward into the night, her jacket flapping wildly behind her, as she narrowed her eyes. Unbeknownst to this shadow of death, she was being followed by someone on the usual late night traffic-full bridge.   
  
~**********************************~ To be continued.... ~****************************************~  
  
AN: Well, I have to go to bed... _NOW_. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chap.. and what happens next? What is up with her past? What is Usagi and Rei, the other main characters, going to do? Who's following Hotaru? Is this fic Hotaru-centered? I can answer that question, and no it isn't. It's just I have to have her as this stuff so the story can match and so I can have romance with the characters! You'll see the plot slowly! Read and review.. or I'll just take time on writing. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Passion of Crime  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 8  
  
Author's Notes: Uhm.. Have fun! Sorry about taking so long since school.. Oh boy. Ciao! Read and review! I wanna hear ideas people!!! I WANNA READ REVIEWS!! Because I read everyone elses… ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Demon silently slid into Phoenix's room, and was greeted by Phoenix, but in a dark maroon skin tight body suit instead of a black one. The two, carrying their duffle bags, sneaked into Death's room, to find it completely gone, and the user of it no where in sight.   
  
Demon's eyes shut behind her mask of tragedy, and her hand involuntarily balled up into a fist.   
  
"It begins," Demon whispered.   
  
She didn't understand why their boss forced them to play games with the pilots, but for whatever reason it they didn't care. They thought to hurry and get back to their safehouse, for they knew what the next step was.   
  
Quickly, the two hopped easily through the window, landing on their motorcycles. They revved up the engine, and heard the sound of a window opening.   
  
'Heero... I'll find you again, and when I do, I will kill you. Until then... have fun with our false Gundams,' Demon thought, grinning.   
  
A radar appeared on their screen, the light reflecting off their masks which where a frosted type of metal/plastic, giving them an eerie look.   
  
The duo sped off into the night, their eyes determined and set to play the game of cat and mouse.   
  
*~~~~* City *~~~~*  
  
Night felt like someone was watching her as she slit the throat of a solitary gang member. She ignored the dark red liquid that dripped from her leather gloves, as she wiped her dagger on the shirt of her victim. She wasn't satisfied yet.. and that could mean a good and bad thing.  
  
'Why do I get the feeling I'm not alone here?' Night thought, frowning.   
  
She walked past a bucket that was had some water in it, since she was in the back of a club in an alley, she didn't expect any less than that. As she walked past it, she swiftly turned around kicking the bucket towards where she thought the figure was.   
  
It slammed into the wall, and she caught sight of a tip of chestnut brown hair disappearing into another shadow. She narrowed her eyes at the person, and near violet eyes narrowed down at her as well.   
  
"What are you doing out here? Isn't it way past your bedtime?" Hotaru asked, she felt for some reason ashamed in front of this pilot.   
  
"I should ask the same," Duo replied, leaning casually against the cool brick wall.  
  
She heard the noises of a two motorcycles approaching at a fast rate, and she marched over to Duo. She quickly pulled him into the shadows with her, and kissed him savagely on the lips. The former Gundam pilot was shocked, too shocked to respond, or comprehend what was going on.  
  
She pulled away, her breath in a soft pant, as she looked at him, "Kiss me."   
  
"But-" he was cut off, as she pulled him into another rough kiss.  
  
When she felt the motorcycle engines roar away from them, and further into the city, she pushed him away from her. She moved past him, and melted into the shadows again, quickly disappearing to follow her comrades.  
  
Duo glared at the dark depths of the shadows where she once stood, and ran to hop into his convertible. He was getting upset with that lady, and her friends.   
  
'I have to warn the guys that something is up,' Duo thought.   
  
*~~~~* Safehouse *~~~~*  
  
"Where were you, Death?" Demon asked sternly.   
  
"I went shopping," Death said, closing her eyes, as she took another drink of her coffee.   
  
"Don't play games with us," Phoenix said, clearly serious.  
  
Death opened one eye, and looked at them, "Or what?"   
  
"Were you with one of our enemies?" Phoenix asked, palms on the wooden table.   
  
"Were _you_ with one of our enemies?" Death asked, both eyes now closed.   
  
"Quit bringing the light on us," Demon said, she was frowning.   
  
"Or else what? Huh, lil puppy? You know what.. just forget this. I don't want to be part of this group. You two are becoming reckless in your lives, and that may cause the end of my life," Death said, standing up, and grabbing her backpack.   
  
"Death, you leave that door, and you know what we will be forced to do," Demon growled.   
  
"It's not like you don't already want to. If you want to be a cat, you can't fall for the mice. All the other cats will laugh at you," Death said, brushing past the two.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoenix asked, her hands clutching the end of the table.  
  
"It means, you two are falling for the enemies, and now I am laughing at you," Death stated simply, then opening the back door, she left.   
  
Demon sat in the chair Death was previously sitting in, and placed her head in her arms on the table, "She's going to be our enemy again."   
  
"But, how about Operation Mortal Kombat?" Phoenix asked.   
  
"We'll have to continue against the pilots without her," Demon said slowly, her voice muffled.  
  
"We're going to have to kill Hotaru? Aren't we?" Phoenix asked.   
  
'How can everything go so wrong in one night?' Demon thought.   
  
She stood up, and nodded, then turned to go to her room.   
  
"Night," Phoenix said, as the two retired for the night.   
  
*~~~~* Now to Hotaru *~~~~*  
  
'It feels so good, to be by the ocean once more, to get away from the city, and its loud noises,' Hotaru thought.   
  
She was in one of her favorite places, the beach, the other favorite place was space. She was laying on her back, her head on her backpack, as she observed the stars.   
  
'At least they aren't ever alone...like me. No matter what I do, I wind up breaking away from people who care for me...' Hotaru thought.  
  
*~~~~* Now to Usagi *~~~~*  
  
Usagi was lying on her back on her queen-sized bed, her head turned to the side as she stared out the window at the stars.   
  
'Hotaru... why? Why must you be like that? Why must you keep away from us.. we want to help you,' Usagi thought.   
  
She always thought of Hotaru and Rei as her sisters, her best sisters, because in her family she had a lot of sisters and only one brother. She had left that life behind her though, and met Rei, the two thieves becoming partners in crime, and friends.   
  
They met Hotaru during one of their usual 'dares' as they had dubbed their crimes. She was actually out to hack into the system at the bank, so she could assassinate one of the bank's owners. She called herself 'Night', and they immediately knew who she was by her codename.   
  
She was the assassin/robber/hacker/soldier/con artist... a lot of jobs for just one person, but when asked why she was so much, she merely answered, "I am so much because I go for the passion of crime." (An: Sounds familiar, ne? ^_~)  
  
The three found they had things in common, they each had lost someone in the previous war or wars, and they turned to crime. Their friendship and trust in each other grew.. until Hotaru met up with a past nemesis.. that broke her cheerful and mischievious self.   
  
'What am I going to do Hotaru? We need you,' Usagi thought. 'If only I could visit my brother....'  
  
Sighing, Usagi turned on her side, and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. A very difficult task for this young woman, since she couldn't seem to get rid of the picture of Heero Yuy.   
  
'What is it about him that makes me so interested? Why am I so attracted to you... Heero Yuy?' Usagi thought, before finally drifting into a dreamless sleep.   
  
*~~~~* And, now to Rei *~~~~*  
  
Rei leaned on the marble railing of the balcony, her hair being caressed by the ghostly fingers on the wind.   
  
'Hotaru, what is so wrong that you must become our enemy now?' Rei thought.  
  
She walked backed inside, and taking her brush from off her dresser, she sat in front of her mirror, and combed her dark tresses. From the reflection, she saw a figure perched on her balcony railing, hair flowing in the wind.   
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked.   
  
"I'm the walker of the night," a voice said, the full moon's light casting down upon the person, shadowing the figure's face.   
  
"The walker of the night? Hotaru?" Rei asked, placing her brush on the dresser, and feeling for the dagger under the vanity table.   
  
"I have just one name. Shadows," the voice answered.   
  
Rei found the dagger, and slid it out of the taped leather case, without gaining the stranger's attention. Then, she threw it at the stranger, aiming it straight at the figure's head, right on target. But, without even sweating, Shadows moved its head to the side, and the dagger flew right by it.   
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked again, a frown on her face.  
  
"I gave you my name. Now, you wait for the shadows to scream death," Shadows said, and fell backwards.   
  
Rei rushed to the balcony, and looked down, looking for any sign of where her late night owl went. Finding no one, she sighed and headed back to bed, after securely locking the glass doors to the balcony.  
  
Unknown to her, the owl she searched for was on the balcony below hers, and it smirked playfully, before it ran through the yard, and into the wilderness beyond.  
  
*~*~*~* To be continued.. *~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: A short chapter.. I know! But, if I made it longer then.. I wouldn't be able to work on another chapter for another fic.. Complications of Emotions for those few who have read it (and I appreciate it). Well, I look forward to seeing familiar names again.. And I love you guys so much!!! You all are so good to me! Just don't kill me, k?   
  
And….I'll try to make the chaps longer since SaturnActingChick posted up some fics because of my boredom. She's really sweet! And so is Pisces angel! YEAH!! And.. So is everyone else! YEAH!!! OH yeah.. Welcome Lina Hino to the Quartet! *flowers for Lina, audience claps* Well.. Expect a longer chapter.. And who is Shadows? What happened to Hotaru? WHOA!! What's with the scene with Duo and Hotaru? What's up with Usagi and her mind? What is Rei going to do? Do you all want a love scene soon? Lemme know what you think.. And IM me at AOL Instant Messenger.. My screen name is DarkTenshi02. BYE!! 


	9. Chapter 9

The Passion of Crime  
  
By: OniiStar  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Oh my gosh!!! I updated!! *cheers and jumps up and down* Yay!! Anyhow, I noticed how off track I have been getting in this story and I hope this chapter is going to put me back on track. Alright…READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters in this fic except for Komet/Katsuya.  
  
"We must unite the colonies and Earth! War is such a foolish thing. We can talk this out…we don't need anymore lives to be wasted," spoke Relena Peacecraft confidently.  
  
  
  
"War…what is war? What is the meaning of war? We simply cannot just 'talk' things out. As humans, it is but natural for us to fight, is it not? For centuries, human kind has fought wars. Some are not as discreet as others, but it is of nature for us to do so. It is a daily habit…you can't just stop it," challenged a voice from the shadows.  
  
  
  
The only features seen from those dark depths, were wise and sorrowful eyes, eyes that sparkled a violet hue that made anyone want to bow down to those majestic orbs.  
  
  
  
"I know we cannot just stop this human impulse, but lives are wasted everyday on the battlefield. Families are separated and sorrow is caused throughout the lands," Relena said, her cornflower blue eyes looking at this obviously foreign person.  
  
  
  
"It is better for lives to be wasted in battle, doing something honorable in their eyes, then dying of old age or to some natural and often occurring sickness. Character is created by events of war, and character gives a person an inside look of themselves. A glimpse of who they really are, something past the what. With peace, there will be just people, not a significant people that can be proud of what they have won and accomplished," the violet eyed stranger spoke again.  
  
  
  
With that remark, the shadowlike challenger stepped out of its cover and into the light. The stately people and leaders of the colonies and Earth whispered to each other in surprise at this surprising figure. Instead of a man with rough and strong features, there stood a somewhat short woman in a black business skirt and jacket.  
  
  
  
She had shoulder-length hair that was similar to a raven's wing, and her skin was pale like the moon, her eyes were the main center of attraction though. Those violet eyes that seemed so much older than all of the people in the conference room put together. Her small rosy lips, symmetrical in shape, held a small smirk that made it seem that those lips could win any argument made towards her.  
  
  
  
Relena leaned to her side, towards an unruly haired bodyguard, and whispered, "Who is she, Heero? I do not remember her from any other meetings."  
  
  
  
Her answer to her question was a cold, monotonous, "She represents the new and rather powerful group, the Black Seraphims. Her name is Sarita Saturnina."  
  
  
  
Relena looked up and noticed the time, already knowing that the other leaders and representatives were leaving the room. She gathered her folder of papers and looked in the direction of the lady she now knew as Sarita. There was a tall copper skinned woman beside her, she had creamy white bangs that hid her bright baby blue eyes that had a tint of violet in them. Her wavy hair was held back in a low ponytail, the silky locks falling to mid-back as she stood straight and continued talking to the representative of the Black Seraphims.  
  
  
  
'Hm,' Relena thought as she felt the deadly mysterious aura around the two, 'I don't like them…yet, the raven head seems familiar, and not in a good way.'  
  
  
  
*~~~~~* Apartment 2D *~~~~~*  
  
  
  
"Tell me, Katsuya, do the other two know that you are around?" Hotaru said from her seat on a couch.  
  
  
  
"They know something is around," mused the tan skinned spy.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" the thief of disguises questioned.  
  
  
  
"I visited Rei a few months back, the night you left. She thought it was you," Katsuya answered, a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
  
  
"I wonder why," Hotaru said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well I told them my code name, Shadows," the creamy haired dare-devil said.  
  
  
  
"No wonder," the former Dark Angel stated, her voice still holding nothing.  
  
  
  
"So what's our next move?" Katsuya queried her companion.  
  
  
  
"We meet with the others tonight at the Washington Bank," was her answer.  
  
  
  
"Sounds fun!" Kat exclaimed and the two stood up.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and we meet the Gundam pilots tonight as well," the raven haired assassin said before leaving to her room.  
  
  
  
"And we become the most wanted criminals in the universe," Katsuya said, a small grin on her face.  
  
  
  
She walked into her room, changing into a long baseball t-shirt before resting in her queen sized bed.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~* The Next Day *~~~~~*  
  
  
  
"Look we've tried at least 4 attempts at the plan to get into the hangars! We can't even hold up a bank anymore!!" Rei shouted, getting frustrated at her golden haired partner.  
  
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Usagi calmly asked, trying to keep her anger under control.  
  
  
  
"It means that we need Hotaru. You and I both know we need her. She's the hacker and the one with the strategies. I have the knowledge of architectures and vehicles. You know all about weapons and ammo. Without a plan, our knowledge combined cannot possibly help us in a hold up."  
  
  
  
"Fine, we'll send her a message. I admit it, we need her. She is the brains in this," the weapons expert said with a soft sigh.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Rei flicked a dagger to the ceiling and it hit nothing, just bare wood.  
  
  
  
"A spy?" Rei asked, as the two simply looked at the dagger.  
  
  
  
"Maybe. You think it could be from Hotaru?" Usagi questioned.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
  
  
-~*~- Preventers Meeting -~*~-  
  
  
  
"The Black Seraphims have been silent for quite some time after the April 22nd conference. They are probably weak and we can use this to our advantage. I say we should strike now and put out this fire of shadows!" an officer said, looking at the small group attending the meeting.  
  
  
  
A woman stood up, her blue business suit with its polished brass buttons seemed to point out her authority and position. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders as she looked at him with a stern gaze.  
  
  
  
"That may not be the best thing to do. As a survivor and participant of the wars, I know more than you of such things, Officer Jennison. I suggest you seat yourself and hear me out."  
  
  
  
These were the words spoken by the woman who must have been someone powerful because Officer Jennison sat down immediately.  
  
  
  
"The Black Seraphims is not what we came here to discuss. The Dark Angels, as you probably know, have a new team member. Not only that, but they also have had a fight and are now split up. We don't why and that is something that we must find out. I'm sending five Preventers to find all this out," the woman with brown hair spoke.  
  
  
  
"I have already chosen the five and they have accepted this mission. Meeting dismissed."  
  
  
  
*~~~~~* 6:00 p.m. that night *~~~~~*  
  
  
  
A woman with a Scream mask on her face waited inside the navy blue truck, she was accompanied by another person in the driver's seat. She wore a half clown mask that smiled with its single crossed eye. On the other side, her face was painted with a blue tear coming down it as she waited patiently in the alley behind the bank.  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
Demon held a gun to the man's head, and stared at him through her comical mask of happiness that she always wore when on robbing or stealing something. She watched as gloved hands danced over the keyboard on one of the computers. Suddenly, the sound of a large door opening was heard as the dark shadow emerged from behind the counter.  
  
  
  
"Done?" the voice behind the mask of happiness asked.  
  
  
  
She received a nod from the criminal with a frosted silvery tragedy mask on her face. Death, the hacker, pointed her gun to the man's head while Demon put a blindfold over the man's eyes.  
  
Death pushed the man into a chair and stood in front of him, her gun trained on his forehead the whole time.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Demon made her way to the vault that they had opened and she looked inside.  
  
  
  
'Hm…this is way too easy. The money is left wide open to get. What's the catch?' Demon thought.  
  
  
  
Death watched the man with sharp, cold violet eyes, glaring at him from behind her tragedy mask. A small beep on her watch was heard and still pointing her gun at the man, she looked at the face of her watch.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her voice a monotonous tone.  
  
  
  
Phoenix's voice came from the watch, "We have Preventer vehicles coming this way."  
  
  
  
Death asked, "How much time?"  
  
  
  
"I give you 5 minutes, maybe even less. There are 2 vehicles, with approximately 5 people in each car," Phoenix informed.  
  
  
  
"Alright. Tell Komet to come out and help Demon. If we're not out in 3 minutes, then you leave without us. You understand?" Death said.  
  
  
  
"But…Death…," Phoenix said, her voice softening.  
  
  
  
"Understand Phoenix? I need you to say you understand this!" Death replied with a soft and dangerous voice.  
  
  
  
"I understand. Komet's already at the door," Phoenix spoke before Death turned off the watch.  
  
  
  
'Three minutes should be plenty of time. I hope,' Death thought to herself.  
  
  
  
A figure with a Scream mask on her face tiptoed behind Demon and whispered, "What's up?"  
  
  
  
Demon frowned and looked inside the vault, "I think something is up with this. I don't want to take chances."  
  
  
  
"We have to hurry. Hold my gun," Komet said, handing Demon her Ruger .45 KP97 Decocker.  
  
  
  
The leader of the Dark Angels took the gun and watched as Komet pulled out a compact case. It was some powder make up and when Komet bent down and let out a breath to make the powder fly everywhere, signs of red laser beams were seen.  
  
  
  
"Oh bah humbug. This isn't going to be challenging at all," Komet whined as she stood up.  
  
  
  
She placed her compact case back into a pocket and looked at Demon.  
  
  
  
"I'll go and get the cash. Give me the bag and the note," the former American gymnast said.  
  
  
  
Demon nodded and handed Komet the black duffel bag and a sheet of black paper. The American criminal folded the bag as small as she could get it and held it and the note in her hand.  
  
  
  
"Wish me luck," Komet said with a wide grin that Demon couldn't see.  
  
  
  
She slid some sunglasses on and flicked the screw on the side of the lens frame. Immediately, she saw the criss cross of red laser beams all over the room. With such precision and care, she gracefully made her way to the other side of the room through a series of handstands, slides, backbends, and stretching.  
  
  
  
She unfolded her bag and quickly stashed the money into it, knowing that if she didn't hurry, they could be caught. She zipped the bag back up and turned off the security system, almost forgetting to leave the note. As she turned to head back, she quickly turned around again and placed the note on an empty shelf.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Death's watch beeped again as she looked at it with a large amount of frustration.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" she snapped.  
  
  
  
"Three minutes are up. The Preventers are about a few seconds away. Hurry up!!" Phoenix's voice came out of the watch and communicator.  
  
  
  
"If the three minutes are up, why aren't you gone yet?" Death asked angrily.  
  
  
  
"How are you all going to get back?" Phoenix questioned, ignoring Death's angered tone.  
  
  
  
"We'll ride the wind," Death said, then heard the sound of cars driving in, "GO!"  
  
  
  
She turned off communications and turned her head to look towards Komet and Demon, "The Preventers are here! Let's go, go, go!!!"  
  
  
  
Komet and Demon ran out of the vault just as it was closing, and they looked at Death when they heard the noise of car doors opening then slamming shut. Death took a long and thin needle from out of her hair and pierced the man's skin with it, causing him to get knocked out.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Demon asked.  
  
  
  
"Sedative. It works faster with that technique," Death briefly explained.  
  
  
  
The three looked outside the bank windows and Demon growled softly.  
  
  
  
"Oh…isn't this going to be interesting?" she said as they saw the Gundam pilots.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Well….I finally finished! Heh. I got Usagi to do most of the stuff in this chap. Please, read and review. 


	10. READ!

Dear Readers & Reviewers,  
  
Remember my uploaded letter of regret?? Well this is the truth.   
  
There was no accident. I have no sister that can drive. No, instead I have parents that are thinking about throwing me out of the house. Thus, the reason I cannot continue my fics. Sorry….but that is the truth. But, I shall be forever yours…the cheerful and polite OniiStar.   
  
P.S - There's an angel that watches over each of us…god bless you and your love and respect. 


End file.
